


(You got me) a little mixed up

by lately (aeggyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Piercings, Pre-smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort Of, Suits, ceo!Wh, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeggyu/pseuds/lately
Summary: Woohyun thinks he's going to get something in return when Sunggyu rudely bumps into him, and well, he's not entirely wrong.





	(You got me) a little mixed up

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 'all shook up' by elvis
> 
>  
> 
> unbetaed, sorry

The door closes with a thud behind Woohyun as he jogs into the hallway. He’s running late for a meeting and his investors are already waiting for him. On his side, his secretary rambles on about their topics at hand and following deals he has to set before the day is done. They pass by a couple of office workers who politely stop and bow at him lightly. Woohyun follows the movement lightly, although he'd rather speed through to make it to the meeting in time.  
  
He barely notices a couple of employee who try to stop him when he bumps into someone. The force behind the impact is enough to knock both of them to the floor. The employees and his secretary help him up, crowding him and asking if he's okay, but all Woohyun wants to do is reprimand the person who couldn't see where he was going.  
  
He doesn't expect himself to fall silent, mouth agape, at the beauty that just bumped into him.  
  
The man picks up a bunch of folders that scattered through the floor and dusts off his pants after getting up. He apologizes briefly, but in all honestly, it looks like he'd rather run away as soon as he can. Woohyun grabs him by the elbow to stop him, though.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, where're you going?" he asks. "Do you work here? In which department?"  
  
"Why, you're going to fire me? I apologized already," the man replies while shrugging Woohyun’s hand off, a defiant look on his face despite his reddening cheeks. "I’m sorry, but I’m in a rush."  
  
And with that, he speeds off, leaving Woohyun with a confused expression while his employees badmouth the stranger.  
  
—  
  
It turns out that the man is heading to the same meeting Woohyun has to attend. He’s the personal assistant of one of the potential investors, and his name is Kim Sunggyu. (That much he learns from his secretary, who seems to personally know the man.)  
  
The expression on his face when Woohyun enters the room is priceless.  
  
"I’m sorry for the delay," he apologizes with a quick bow. "I’m afraid I had a small accident when I bumped into someone."  
  
The blush on Sunggyu's face deepens.  
  
—  
  
After they're done with the meeting, exchanging pleasantries among the men, Woohyun takes advantage of that and calls Sunggyu to his side.  
  
"At what time are you done with work?" he asks casually, without looking at him.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Woohyun catches Sunggyu frowning. "Why?" is all he says.  
  
"I just thought it would be nice if you agreed to drink a nice cup of coffee after work with me, as a way to apologize for what you did to the acting CEO of a very important company." He shrugs. "Infinity cafe, near downtown. See you at seven."  
  
He doesn't wait for Sunggyu's reply before he's strutting away to talk to an old friend of his father’s.  
  
—  
  
Sunggyu doesn't let him down. At seven PM sharp, Woohyun enters the cafe and sees the man sitting down at the corner table with a cup of steaming coffee in front of him.  
  
Too bad, Woohyun had already considered paying for the both of them.  
  
"So," he starts after sliding in the seat in front of Sunggyu. "Long day after the meeting?"  
  
"Why did you ask me to be here?" Sunggyu asks instead.  
  
Woohyun shrugs. "I’m just thinking you should make it up to me."  
  
"But I already apologized," Sunggyu looks down to his cup, cheeks tinted a light pink. He sighs, "actually, never mind. Whatever. What do you want?"  
  
Straight to the point. Woohyun likes him already.  
  
"Hot chocolate would be nice," he replies. Sunggyu nods and stands up, and Woohyun tries (unsuccessfully, at that) to be subtle with his glances as Sunggyu walks up to the counter.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the man comes back. He sits up before the server brings them the beverage.  
  
This is why Woohyun likes the place so much. Not so crowded at certain hours, and ridiculously quick when it comes to service.  
  
"Aren’t you rich enough to buy yourself something, anyway?" Sunggyu asks. If that's his strange way of breaking the ice, Woohyun is pretty much charmed.  
  
"I am, but I’m also very mindful that a cup of hot chocolate isn't the most expensive thing in the world." he offers Sunggyu a smile, taking a sip from his cup. "But I could be wrong."  
  
Sunggyu crosses his arms. "Say... did you invite me here only for a cup of hot cocoa or do you already have an hotel room reserved?”  
  
Woohyun blinks, a nervous smile playing on his lips. “That’s kind of a straightforward question, don’t you think?”  
  
Sunggyu drinks from his cup, licking his lips afterwards. Woohyun tries not to make it too obvious that he’s staring.  
  
“I’m just saying this,” the man starts carefully, “because I want to make sure that you don’t get the wrong idea. If you’re thinking of that as compensation for what happened this afternoon,”—he laughs—“that’s not going to work.”  
  
Woohyun leans forward, a hint of a smile giving him away. “Are you saying you wouldn’t sleep with me?” he asks. “In the hypothetical case in which I had a hotel room paid for and ready to go.”  
  
“I’m saying I wouldn’t for such pettiness.” Sunggyu leans forward as well, resting his elbows on his knees. _Gah_ , his eyes are more attractive than what Woohyun had anticipated. Woohyun tries not to stare too much into the peek of his skin courtesy of his unbuttoned shirt. He almost misses Sunggyu’s next words: “in a hypothetical case, of course.”  
  
They stare at each other, unblinking, until Woohyun leans so close they’re almost hugging to grab Sunggyu’s coat. “That’s good, then,” he says in a low voice, standing up. “Because I was planning to take you to my place anyway.”  
  
—  
  
From the moment he catches Sunggyu looking out the corner of his eye, Woohyun knows he’s in for a long chase.  
  
“I’m not that kind of person, Mr. Nam,” Sunggyu says after a while, in the middle of the night, as they drive through the suburbs of Seoul—the lights are flares, the city blooms at night.  
  
The car ride is silent.  
  
“What kind?” Woohyun asks, turning to the right to enter his neighborhood. The arrow blinks. Click-clock.  
  
“You know…” Sunggyu trails off. Woohyun wishes to see his face.  
  
“You wouldn’t sleep with me because I know your boss and it could ruin your career?” he asks as they inch closer to his house. Sunggyu makes a wheezing sound. Woohyun parks, then turns to look at him. He sighs. “I’m not that kind of person, Mr. Kim.”  
  
He laughs. “That’s for me to judge.”  
  
Nursing a bruising pride, Woohyun sighs. “We’re here.”  
  
—-  
  
As Woohyun pours their third bottle of wine on the pair of glasses, Sunggyu loosens his tie. Woohyun glances at him to see if he’s undoing yet another button on his shirt, and is not disappointed.  
  
“So like I said, I just moved to this apartment, right? And I’m unpacking a bunch of boxes full of dust and stuff,” Sunggyu says in a loud voice, pausing only to grab his glass of wine and take a big gulp, “so naturally I sneeze. And what do you think happens?”—Woohyun’s ‘what?’ goes unheard—“The neighbor downstairs thought it was his cat!”  
  
“So?” Woohyun asks after a sip of his own glass. Everything Sunggyu says is hilarious. Sunggyu is so funny. And cute, with his loud voice and the tip of his ears bright red. He wants to hear more. He wants to hear Sunggyu talk for the entire night. Or the rest of his life.  
  
To say that they’re completely and utterly wasted would be an understatement.  
  
“He tells me ‘bless you’!” Sunggyu pretty much yells, hitting Woohyun’s leg. “And the best part is, I wasn’t paying attention so I say ‘thank you’! And he tells me, ‘you’re welcome’ before he goes, ‘wait what?’”  
  
Woohyun bursts out laughing, with Sunggyu following a couple of seconds later. They laugh until their stomachs start hurting and then drink the rest of the wine.  
  
“I’m so drunk,” Sunggyu says, rubbing his eyes. “Good thing I don’t work on Saturdays.”  
  
“You’re a funny one, hyung,” Woohyun says, rubbing tears of laughter off his eyes.  
  
“Oh so we’re at that point now? I’m your hyung now, you can’t take that back.” Sunggyu punches him lightly. “I’m funny only when I’m drunk. People tell me I’m kind of stuck-up.”  
  
“Really? I would never have noticed,” Woohyun says with exaggerated sarcasm. “But I have to confess, it’s kind of hot.”  
  
Sunggyu grabs the bottle and drinks straight from it. Then he wipes his mouth on his sleeve. Wine stains the fabric. “I already told you I’m not sleeping with you.”  
  
“I know,” Woohyun says, hypnotized by the red tint staining the other man’s lips. “I know.”  
  
He’s not sure who starts, but at some point they inch closer and closer until their lips are gliding together, almost devouring each other with an unprecedented passion. Sunggyu tastes like alcohol and smells like leather, like a strong scent that envelops Woohyun and holds him tight, unwilling to let go. He runs his fingers through Sunggyu’s dark hair with one hand and holds him by the neck with the other, pulling Sunggyu onto his lap. And Sunggyu agrees, if the sounds of approval he makes when Woohyun pulls him closer are anything to go by.  
  
But then Woohyun remembers Sunggyu’s words an thinks that this is not the way he likes to do things.  
  
He lets his tongue taste the bitter taste of alcohol from Sunggyu’s lips one more time before he pulls away with a sigh, painfully aware of the reactions of his body—and Sunggyu’s own—once there’s a bit of space between them.  
  
“I think you need to go home,” he says, and it sounds clearer than he expects. Sunggyu lets out a quivering breath, but nods.  
  
“I need—need to call a taxi.”  
  
Woohyun shakes his head. “Do you have a friend that can come pick you up?”  
  
“Can’t I stay?”  
  
Woohyun doesn’t find it in him to utter the words, so he resorts to a shake of head.  
  
“I’ll call Myungsoo, the cat neighbor.”  
  
Woohyun snorts.  
  
—  
  
The morning after, Woohyun’s phone vibrates. Thinking it’s an alarm, Woohyun taps the entire screen without looking in hopes to shut if off. Then he smacks it again. And again. But alas, the person on the other side of the line is persistent.  
  
He realizes it’s his mom once he dares to open his eyes. Light hurts. Everything hurts. His head starts spinning. He has a hard-on that withers very, very quickly.  
  
“What.” he mumbles. Hangovers shouldn’t be so hard on people barely over the age of thirty.  
  
“ _Is that how you greet your parents? And where are you anyway? You promised to visit your father today_.”  
  
“Good morning to you too, mom.”  
  
“ _It’s almost 12!_ ”  
  
“It’s Saturday.”  
  
A sigh.  
  
“ _You run a company_ ”  
  
“Sungjong practically runs the place.”  
  
“ _Just… come to see your father okay? And don’t forget the charity Gala next week. You tend to do that when I’m setting you up with someone_.”  
  
“I won’t, mom. Don’t worry.” Then, as if the brightest bulb had just illuminated the room (without affecting his vision, of course) Woohyun gets an idea. “Actually, I already know who my ‘plus one’ will be.”  
  
—  
  
As everything in life, it is easier said than done.  
  
The first step on his plan is, of course, actually finding a way to contact Sunggyu. He didn’t give Woohyun his number or his address, and Facebook is not turning any relevant results for him. The only option is something Woohyun dreads because it might scare Sunggyu off, if his—sober—reaction to office relationships is anything to go by, but it’s his only option:  
  
“ _Mr. Lee’s office, who’s speaking?_ ”  
  
Sungjong, Woohyun’s secretary, side-eyes him and sighs. “Is this Kim Sunggyu?”  
  
“... _Yes?_ ”  
  
“Great. Hyung, my boss wants to see you.”  
  
“ _Your boss?_ ” A pause. “ _That couldn’t possibly be Nam Woohyun, could it? That’s why you’re calling through the work phone instead of texting?_ ”  
  
“He says it’s a very important, very personal matter. In fact, he’s a little desperate. He asked me to make up a meeting with your boss as an excuse so you two could meet and all that stuff.”  
  
“ _That does sound a bit desperate._ ”  
  
“Anyway, can I give him your number? He promised to babysit Byul while we’re on vacation if I get it.”  
  
There’s a long stretch of silence in which Woohyun’s heart pretty much beats at double the speed as usual. Unaware of his boss’s predicament, Sungjong stares at his nails.  
  
Eventually, Sunggyu groans. “ _I would be lying if I said I don’t want you to. Just… yeah, go ahead._ ”  
  
Woohyun releases the biggest sigh of his life. Sungjong rolls his eyes.  
  
“Thank you very much hyung, you just saved the biggest fool in this office from a heart-attack,” he says. “Woohyun sends his regards!”  
  
“ _Wait, he was liste—_ ”  
  
Click.  
  
Sungjong hangs up. “There, quick and easy.”  
  
“You didn’t even get the number.”  
  
“You’re so dumb,” Sungjong whines, tapping on his phone to send the contact to Woohyun. “He’s my boyfriend’s neighbor.”  
  
—  
  
Sunggyu agrees to a date (or ‘casual dinner meeting’ as he puts it through text) when they’re both done with work, so Woohyun picks him up from his office and takes him to the most regular but not cheap but also not ridiculously fancy restaurant he can think of.  
  
Turns out his efforts to impress Sunggyu are lukewarm, to say the least, since Sunggyu has already been to the place countless of times already (“I schedule meetings at places like this, remember?”) and to make matters worse, his invitation for the Gala isn’t exactly well received.  
  
“So… is it going to be like in one of those romcoms where we pretend to be dating so your parents will stop trying to find you suitors but we end up falling for each other and there’s drama and we end up dating for real at the end?” Sunggyu says.  
  
Woohyun chokes on his water.  
  
“You’re,” he wheezes, coughing on the kerchief, “you’re partially right…”  
  
“So it is fake-dating?”  
  
Woohyun clears his throat, shaking his head. “I do wish we end up dating for real.”  
  
Sunggyu pretty much barks a laugh. Woohyun isn’t entirely sure how he managed to do that. “You’re very cheesy when you put your heart into something.”  
  
“Not only my heart,” Woohyun mumbles, but before Sunggyu can utter a rebuttal, Woohyun calls the waiter and orders a bottle of wine.  
  
“This isn’t going to end like last time,” Sunggyu warns him. Woohyun smiles as the waiter comes back with the bottle to see if it’s cold enough for Woohyun’s taste.  
  
“It’s a Monday,” he replies as the waiter pours the wine into their glasses. “If I wanted a shitfaced drunk response I would at least wait until Wednesday.”  
  
Sunggyu waits for the waiter to leave before speaking. “Let me think about it.”  
  
“The Gala is this Saturday. I need to rsvp as soon as possible.” Woohyun says, using a serious voice as he scans the menu.  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t buy into his act. “Please, isn’t your mother the one running the whole thing?”  
  
Woohyun glances at him from the menu. “You looked me up.”  
  
“Of course,” Sunggyu replies, taking a sip from his glass. “Your company is a valued ally for my boss. It’s only natural for me to know those things.”  
  
Oh, what a good way to let Woohyun find out he’s bluffing.  
  
“Are you the same person who cursed me out before you knew who I was when you bumped into me? Because I swear that guy didn’t care who he was talking to,” he says with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “Ready to order?”  
  
Sunggyu clears his throat. “I don’t appreciate the levels of sass to your elders.”  
  
“Uh-huh, now you care for that.”  
  
“Shurt up.”  
  
They motion to the waiter at the same time and then look at each other. Woohyun wears his smile proudly, while Sunggyu looks more annoyed than anything. They order something simple, pasta with shrimp and foreign sauce, while the other gets steak.  
  
“There’s nothing like meat in this world,” Sunggyu announces after they’re done ordering.  
  
Woohyun leans on the table. “Don’t forget about our conversation.”  
  
Sunggyu groans and crosses his arms like a child. “I did look you up, okay.”  
  
“Because you actually like me,” Woohyun offers.  
  
“ _Because_ I wanted to know what I’m getting into,” Sunggyu counters. “Which is more than you can say, right?”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“So Sungjong didn’t tell you?”  
  
“Sungjong never tells me anything. I pay him to water my plants and order food and occasionally act as a tyrant to my employees,” Woohyun replies. “He liked my father more than he likes me, and it shows.”  
  
“Well, here it goes.” Sunggyu huffs, loosening his tie. In another context, Woohyun would’ve drooled. But he doesn’t, of course. Nope. Not at all. “I’m the nephew of the CEO from the company where I’m currently working. My uncle doesn’t have any sons and although my cousin is doing great under his training, they have this idea I should be around to pitch in if she gets in trouble.”  
  
Woohyun sits back in order to process all the information. “Isn’t nepotism fun.”  
  
“Hey, I’ve worked hard for my position and I’m sure you have, as well. The stuff with your father was very sudden,” Sunggyu says.  
  
“So you _did_ do your homework, huh?” Woohyun says, rubbing his palms on his slacks. _When did they start to get so sweaty?_ “I have to confess now I’m a little embarrassed for the stuff I said the other night.”  
  
“As you should,” Sunggyu replies with a shrug, drinking his wine. The smug smile on his face makes Woohyun consider giving Sungjong extra vacation just so that Sunggyu babysits for a longer time.

Later, when they’re going back to the parking lot, Woohyun bites his lips as he clutches his blazer with both hands. It turns out that Sunggyu is invited to the Gala as well, like every year, but he attended like once in 2005 and never went back. Funny thing how they didn’t know about each other until Sunggyu took the time to research. Maybe he should’ve done the same. But now that the misunderstanding has cleared up, Woohyun feels pretty confident something can start between them.  
  
“Listen, it was great for you to come with me today,” he says to Sunggyu as the man opens the car’s door. “Do you want me to take you home?”  
  
Sunggyu lifts his eyebrows. “My car is still at the office.”  
  
“You have a car?”  
  
“Who founded the town of morons and made you king?”  
  
“Wait, so it wasn’t you?”  
  
Sunggyu narrows his eyes. “Well-played.”  
  
“I know,” he giggles. He hops in on his side of the car. “So the office it is?”  
  
Sunggyu puts on the seat belt, pouting. “I wanted to propose we take a little detour first.”  
  
—  
  
They arrive to the Cheonggyecheon stream near downtown Seoul some time later. It’s not too late in the night, and considering they both have to work the next day, Woohyun and Sunggyu agree to a quick stroll as they chat about the day’s event.  
  
This is certainly not what Woohyun is expecting, but it’s nice. Sunggyu talks a lot and laughs easily even at the silliest of Woohyun’s jokes. Whether he’s laughing with him or at him is beside the point. It’s almost as the night they were drinking, except less incoherent and a little quieter as they walk along the stream among dim lights illuminating the way and the chatter of people walking around them, at their pace, living their life.  
  
And yet, Woohyun feels like they’re the only ones.  
  
Sunggyu sighs. “I wish it was the weekend.”  
  
“Me too,” Woohyun says. “I can’t believe we have to work tomorrow.”  
  
“That’s rich, coming from the boss,” Sunggyu replies, pushing his sleeves to his elbows. The smile on his face tells Woohyun a thousand of things.  
  
“What can I say?” Woohyun stops, and turns to Sunggyu. “You wish time would stop when you’re having fun.” He tries to find some sort of rejection in Sunggyu’s eyes as he leans closer to the man, but there’s nothing except a hint of light and amusement.  
  
“And you’re having a ton of fun?”  
  
“You have no idea how much,” Woohyun says before he presses his lips against Sunggyu’s.  
  
—  
  
Friday arrives in a blur.  
  
Woohyun spends the week sending texts to Sunggyu, some of which lead to long conversations, and some that are only replied to with an emoji or so. And memes, lots of memes. They agree to meet at Woohyun’s place; Sunggyu will leave his car at Woohyun’s and they’ll attend the Gala together.  
  
Woohyun stares at himself in the mirror one more time, wondering if he’s styled his hair correctly. He decided to wear a navy blue suit with a two-button, single-breasted jacket with peaked lapels and a fitted frame, coupled with a small, dark bow to up the formality. He’s styled his hair to seem like an organized mess, parted on his right side. He dyed his hair dark brown a couple of months ago and now the black roots are peeking through, but he thinks he doesn’t look half bad.  
  
Satisfied with his looks, he glances at his watch and waits for Sunggyu to arrive. The TV he left on in the living room buzzes quietly in the background.  
  
Finally, after a while, the bell rings and he opens the door to find the man dressed as formally as he is. Sunggyu is wearing all black, both shirt and suit, with a single-breasted jacket with a notch lapel. His hair is styled in a similar manner—a bird’s nest, but cool. From his left ear, a long, gold earring hangs dauntingly.  
  
Sunggyu offers his arm. “Shall we go?”  
  
—  
  
The party goes as expected. The high society relishes in the amount of money spent in the name of charity, and among them, Sunggyu and Woohyun find themselves swaddled by some of the attendants, making conversation dutifully like they should, considering their positions.  
  
“I’m glad to be relatively unknown,” Sunggyu tells him after they’re done with a couple belonging to a dynasty of car manufacturers. “Although it’s kind of a new experience to be in a party like this.”  
  
“So you never have to come to these kinds of gatherings?” Woohyun asks as they make their way among groups of people. “Lucky you.”  
  
Sunggyu nods. “Indeed,” he says. “After all, they are kind of boring.”  
  
“I know, I get so,” Woohyun pauses, looks around, and then in a lower voice, “ _anxious_  around so many strangers. It’s kind of overwhelming.”  
  
They arrive to the snack table, and he grabs a biscuit while Sunggyu takes a glass of champagne. The older man laughs, “I didn’t paint you for an introvert.”  
  
“I don’t know if that’s a compliment, but I try very hard,” Woohyun admits. At that moment, his mother arrives.  
  
“Look at you, not making friends again,” she says in a light tone, placing her hand on his shoulder. Then, she turns to Sunggyu, surprised. “Never mind, is this the cute guy you mentioned?”  
  
“It certainly is,” Sunggyu says without a hint of humility. “Kim Sunggyu.” He does a 90-degree bow. She does a smaller one. “A pleasure to meet you. I hope your husband is doing well.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, it will take a lot more than a heart attack to finish that old man,” she replies airily, with a soft laugh. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Then, she returns to Woohyun. “Okay, you’ve made your appearance, you can leave anytime you want now.”  
  
Woohyun exhales loudly. “I love you so much.”  
  
Sunggyu chuckles next to him.  
  
She adds hastily, “If your companion wants, that is.” She takes a glass of champagne and smiles at Sunggyu. “Or he can stay with me; I’ll introduce him to the entire country of Seoul.”  
  
“Sounds fun, mom,” Woohyun says. She shrugs, the diamonds on her shawl glinting in the light.  
  
“Take care, guys.”  
  
And like that, she leaves.  
  
“So… want to get out of here?” Woohyun asks, watching Sunggyu finish his liquor.  
  
The man glances at him with a proud face, pouty once more, that then softens into a smile. “We could do that, after you have the pleasure of this dance with me?”  
  
Woohyun lifts his eyebrows, muffling a laugh with the back of his hand. “You are just so humble,” he says as the band playing instrumental music starts a new piece. “May I have this dance?”  
  
He extends his hand and Sunggyu takes it, his grip firm but his hands soft and warm. His ears turn a bit pink. As they make their way towards the dance floor, Woohyun remembers the last time he saw that color on Sunggyu and smiles.  
  
—  
  
A funny thing happens. A very funny thing.  
  
Woohyun realizes he’s kind of really in a little bit of love.  
  
They glide through the dance floor with a grace comparable to that of two capybaras dancing in diapers. Sunggyu laughs, embarrassed, every time he steps on Woohyun’s foot and Woohyun feels the blush on his face deepening when he moves his hand lower on Sunggyu’s back and all the other man does is giggle.  
  
But that’s not the most important part.  
  
The best part is that after that atrocious dance, a girl comes up to them and Sunggyu says, “Sorry, as you can see neither of us is a very good dancer. Plus he promised to be my partner for the night.”  
  
Then, as they switch positions and Sunggyu is the one leading, they start improving a bit. And the next song, where they switch again, goes better. And better. And before they realize, the party is ending and someone’s inviting them to the after in an exclusive club in Hongdae.  
  
“I think we’re good for the night,” Woohyun declines the offer after glancing at Sunggyu, whose hand is still on the small of Woohyun’s back, not showing signs of moving from its position. “Thank you, but I promised to deliver this guy home safely.”  
  
The person leaves and Woohyun catches a glimpse of his mother sending him a flying kiss from across the room. He replies with the same gesture before he and Sunggyu exit the place. When they’re outside, the valet hands him his electronic key.  
  
“You know,” Sunggyu says as Woohyun opens the door for him once they’re back at Woohyun’s place.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Sunggyu says, an air of mystery around him. “But I don’t think I want to go home yet.”  
  
-  
  
They don’t make it past the main entrance before they’re trying to get rid of their jackets, kissing desperately, holding each other.  
  
“It was fun, right?” Woohyun admits against Sunggyu’s lips. He can feel the other man’s soft, warm breath on his skin. “I have never had this fun.”  
  
“Really?” Sunggyu pulls away, using those brief seconds to take off his shoes.  
  
Woohyun smiles, feeling the warmth creep up his cheeks. “Really”  
  
He discards his shoes, and drops his jacket off as well. Then, when Sunggyu is done, Woohyun leads him to the living room.  
  
“Want some wine to end the evening?” he asks as they sit down on the couch, holding hands.  
  
Sunggyu shakes his head and turns Woohyun’s head towards him. They smile at each other almost unconsciously before their lips glide together again, playing at a soft tune distant in their minds, moving in sync.  
  
Woohyun places one hand on Sunggyu’s waist and exerts the tiniest bit of force on him to push him to lie down as he gets on top. They barely fit in the couch, so Woohyun rests most of his weight on his left arm, placing it on the armrest so as not to squish Sunggyu.  
  
He closes his eyes, moaning at the contact of their tongues as Sunggyu slides his hand down Woohyun’s chest and undoes his belt and unbuttons his slacks. He doesn’t do anything else, but now free of pressure, Woohyun grinds down on him, and Sunggyu gasps. Woohyun leans back again and stares at Sunggyu, whose eyes look cloudy and half-lidded, his cheeks tinted red and his lips swelling. They keep kissing, teasing each other with slight touches that end up before going too far.  
  
Woohyun sits back again and pulls Sunggyu with him, a mischievous glint shining on his eyes.  
  
Sunggyu stares at him with confusion, his lips thoroughly kissed, and his hair untidy. “What?” he asks with a defiant stare.  
  
“I was just thinking that I’ve never shown you my room,” Woohyun says. “Maybe we could fix that right now.”  
  
Sunggyu frowns, feigning displeasure, but it only lasts a few seconds before he’s snorting a laugh and pushing him away.  
  
“You’re so bad at this,” he says, holding Woohyun’s arm as they go into the room.  
  
—  
  
As they let themselves fall on top of the cotton sheets, Woohyun wonders how he came to lie with such a beautiful man. (Isn’t that right? He feels Sunggyu saying in his mind.)  
  
“I have to confess I’ve wanted to do this with you from the moment I saw you,” Woohyun says, pulling the black dress slacks off Sunggyu so that he’s left only with his equally dark shirt and boxer shorts. “Even if you did seem like an asshole.”  
  
Sunggyu hums, his hair spread on the pillow, and pulls Woohyun towards him again. “You must be very glad to know that the feeling is mutual.”  
  
Woohyun gasps as Sunggyu cups him through the fabric of his dress pants. He ever thought he would feel so anxious to get them off, but there he is, trying not to break the kiss as he tugs at them.  
  
“So why didn’t we?” Woohyun asks, but he’s not too focused on the answer as he undoes his stifling bow and starts unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
What matters is the now, the moment they’re living.  
  
Sunggyu seems amused at his barely contained desperation. “I didn’t want you to think it was a sort of favor.” Woohyun stops for a second and makes a humming sound as if to ask _what_ , which makes him blush a bit more. “For bumping into you, remember?”  
  
As Woohyun finishes undressing, he catches Sunggyu’s eyes running through his body, and a mix of pride, embarrassment, and arousal wave through him at the same time.  
  
“I wouldn’t think that unless you wanted me to,” he replies, intentionally speaking with a deeper voice. The shudder that runs through Sunggyu’s body is his small reward.  
  
Sunggyu pulls Woohyun towards him in yet another desperate kiss. “I wouldn’t want you to think it was too easy,” he says when they part, trying to be playful, but his breathlessness betrays him.  
  
“I wouldn’t think that of you,” Woohyun pursues his lips again.  
  
“I wanted to get to know you better,” Sunggyu continues like he hasn’t heard Woohyun. “I hoped to make this,”—Woohyun interrupts him by nibbling on his neck, his collarbones—“last.”  
  
“It’s only been a week,” Woohyun mumbles against his neck, part of his weight on top of Sunggyu, aware of the pressure Sunggyu’s leg exerts on his inner thigh. “We have all the time in the world to know each other.”  
  
He starts unbuttoning Sunggyu’s black dress shirt from bottom to top, brushing his knuckles against the expanse of Sunggyu’s stomach when he discovers unexplored skin. A couple of buttons before he’s done, however, Sunggyu’s hand stops him.  
  
“There’s something I want to show you,” he says, sitting up so they’re facing each other. “I did it when I was younger and kept it out of habit. Don’t make fun of it.”  
  
Woohyun is about to ask what Sunggyu means, but he doesn’t need to when the man undoes all the buttons and pulls his shirt off, letting it hang off his elbows. Woohyun sees it then, a small rounded silver stud that pierces the skin of Sunggyu’s left nipple, and tries not to let his jaw drop.  
  
“Is it,” he says, inching closer to Sunggyu. “Is it real?”  
  
Sunggyu says nothing, but nods when Woohyun asks, “Can I?” and shudders a bit once Woohyun’s fingers are on him.  
  
“Do you think it’s weird?” he asks. Woohyun catches sight of him closing his eyes and exhaling loudly when he takes the metallic ornament and twists it delicately, looking at it from up close.  
  
“I think it’s hot,” Woohyun admits, faster than he thought he would. He rises until they’re face to face and goes a little weightless when Sunggyu takes Woohyun’s bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
Then they’re hugging, kissing hungrily, arms roaming through each other’s bodies like charting unknown territory. Woohyun sticks his hand under Sunggyu’s boxers, gripping his ass tightly as he pulls the older man on top of him. Sunggyu straddles his waist like he was meant to be there from the moment they saw each other, grinding down on him as he brushes Woohyun’s bangs aside. The gold earring on his left ear glints under the moonlight and his frame, lean but slightly built and framed by the black dress shirt still hanging loosely on him, looks like a personal gift from heaven to Woohyun.  
  
“What’s with that face?” Sunggyu asks, a slight smile on his face.  
  
“I’m just,” Woohyun shrugs, embarrassed to be so mesmerized, and “fascinated.”  
  
Sunggyu giggles, leaning down to kiss him once more, and then they’re back to being tangled on each other, rolling in the bed sheets.  
  
They rid each other of their underwear a moment later, thoroughly exploring their bodies at the same time. Woohyun runs his fingers up Sunggyu’s legs and then, between them. He grips Sunggyu’s cock tenderly, stroking him like they have all the time in the world. Sunggyu gasps and makes a humming sound, encouraging him. Kissing again, touching again. Woohyun caresses everywhere he can without stopping his other hand and Sunggyu reciprocates with equal enthusiasm.  
  
After a while, when they’re both so hard that it hurts, Woohyun trails his finger between Sunggyu’s butt cheeks and pushes his digit in. Sunggyu tenses, so Woohyun retracts it and grabs the lube. After spreading some of the liquid around and on his fingers, Woohyun tries again.  
  
“Ooh,” with his hair fanned on the pillow and his legs spread, Sunggyu says. “I haven’t done this in a while.”  
  
It’s hard to believe he hasn’t, with the way he holds himself and the eagerness with which he receives Woohyun, who feels like an amateur himself. It’s true that he’s had his fair share of encounters, but while most have been on the casual type and a couple of committed ones, he feels like Sunggyu is far ahead of him in terms of, well, everything. It would be no surprise, for he’s quickly becoming accustomed to the idea that Sunggyu leads a life a bit different from what Woohyun expected.  
  
Oh, the things to explore.  
  
Woohyun lies down next to Sunggyu, then, distracting him with his free hand and his lips to avoid him going soft as he stretches Sunggyu open. Sunggyu puffs against his lips, eyebrows slightly furrowed, but Woohyun kisses the frown between his eyes away. He rolls back on top of Sunggyu, moaning slightly as the older man starts stroking him firmly, but without much pressure. Woohyun thrusts into his hand, wanting more, but Sunggyu doesn’t waver.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s fair this way?” Sunggyu asks, a playful smirk on his face.  
  
Woohyun reaches over to pinch his pierced nipple in response.  
  
After Sunggyu starts thrusting into his fingers, cheeks red and mouth open, Woohyun pulls away, deeming it enough stretch. “Will you do me the honors?” he asks, giving the condom wrapper to Sunggyu.  
  
“Gladly,” Sunggyu says as he tears the package open and starts putting the condom on Woohyun.  
  
Woohyun slides into him as Sunggyu grips the pillow with one hand and one of his legs with the other. Woohyun holds him by the underside of his knees, bending his legs as far as he can without it being uncomfortable for Sunggyu. At first, the man has his eyes closed and his mouth twisted in a slight grimace due to the stretch, so Woohyun stills, waiting for an indication that he can go on.  
  
“Ah,” Sunggyu exhales, rubbing his face. He’s getting redder, to the point his blush is extending to his neck and ears.  
  
“Do you want me to pull out?” Woohyun asks, partially hoping Sunggyu will let him go on but also wanting Sunggyu to be more comfortable.  
  
In response, Sunggyu shakes his head and reaches for Woohyun’s hand.  
  
“Move,” he tells—more like orders—Woohyun. Then, softly, he adds, “You’re doing good.”  
  
Goddamn it all. How did Sunggyu know he has a small weakness for praise?  
  
Woohyun marks the start of their cadence with a small thrust of his hips, enveloping Sunggyu in a hug without putting too much weight on him. Their bodies slide together as he keeps thrusting, his moans echoing Sunggyu’s.  
  
Closing his eyes, Woohyun gets lost in the sensation of Sunggyu’s warmth around him, everywhere on his skin. His fingers tangling in his hair, his lips parted as he sobs into Woohyun’s mouth. His tightness. His all. Woohyun is overcome with a desperate need to own everything Sunggyu has to offer and strip himself raw for the other to take in return.  
  
He lifts himself off Sunggyu without pulling out, huffing with something that is part exertion and part arousal. “Can we—”  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t let him finish before he’s pushing Woohyun to lie on his back and straddling him. He sinks on Woohyun’s cock with an ease that the other man doesn’t expect, but his movements are too slow, too self-indulgent. Woohyun grabs his ass, spreading him, and thrusts up. The bed makes a creaking sound, a bit embarrassing, but Woohyun forces himself to ignore it, which in all honesty isn’t too hard with the expressions that go through Sunggyu’s face, clear as day even though it’s way past midnight.  
  
And Sunggyu, with his mouth slack and his bangs stuck to his forehead and that fucking black shirt crumpled, but still on him, stays painfully still as Woohyun thrusts into him, resting one elbow next to Woohyun’s head while touching himself. The man then sits back down, placing a hand on Woohyun’s chest. He rocks lightly, but his hand is moving faster between his legs, his eyes closed long ago and his mouth wide open as a string of profanities slip through his lips.  
  
He comes on his hand, with thin trails of translucent liquid slipping through his fingers, and falls on top of Woohyun’s chest, but the younger man doesn’t give him enough time to recover before he’s maneuvering Sunggyu to lie on his side and entering from behind. He wraps his arms around Sunggyu’s midriff and his fingers find the other man’s nipples with ease. Sunggyu gasps soundly when he twists the silver stud that pierces his nipple, over-excited and raw, and Woohyun doesn’t hesitate for a second before he’s pushing their mouths together in an act that is more an erotic display of tongue against tongue than a proper kiss before he, too, falls prey to his own climax.  
  
In the aftermath, Sunggyu lies down on his back next to Woohyun, breathing harshly. Woohyun, on the other hand, takes off the condom and strokes himself mindlessly as his cock goes back to softness. He looks back to the man still trying to recover his breath and reaches forward to pinch him in the nipple once more while he drops a fluttering kiss on his lips.  
  
Sunggyu opens only one eye. “Knock it off.”  
  
“Why? It’s fun,” Woohyun replies. “What happened to the other nipple?”  
  
“I got an infection and had to take it off,” Sunggyu explains, yawning when he’s done. “I considered getting it pierced again, but over time I forgot about it.”  
  
“You could still do it,” Woohyun offers, rising from the bed to discard the condom along with its wrapper. When he’s done, he notices Sunggyu has no intention of getting up. “What, not even a shower?”  
  
“Mmhh-ter,” the other man mumbles sleepily. “Tomorrow.”  
  
Woohyun looks down to the mess on his chest and decides ‘To hell with it’ and pulls off the covers. He gives Sunggyu’s butt a slight smack. “Come on, get in.”  
  
Sunggyu, by some strange magic, rolls around the bed until he’s under the covers without having to get up—or open his eyes—and Woohyun giggles. Who would have thought Sunggyu was this cute?  
  
And who would have thought the man is a furnace as well? But Woohyun is fine with it. As the night grows colder, he wraps himself around Sunggyu and falls asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
—  
  
The morning after, Woohyun’s phone rings.  
  
“Before you say anything, Sunggyu and I will be at the hospital as soon as we can,” Woohyun says, more asleep than anything, right after picking up the phone.  
  
Equally as sleepy as him, Sunggyu smacks the device of his hand. “It’s an alarm, dumbass.”  
  
Woohyun can only laugh at himself in response.  
  
Legs tangled together and after peppering sloppy kisses on each other’s faces, they go back to sleep.


End file.
